robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Robot Wars Extreme: Series 2/Annihilator
The Extreme Series 2 - Annihilator was one of the major competitions in the second series of Robot Wars Extreme. The format was the same as other Annihilators. The episode was originally broadcast on BBC Choice in late 2002 and repeated on BBC Two on May 30, 2003. Notably this episode featured the debut of future Champion Typhoon 2, although its performance was less than impressive Competing Robots *Kan Opener *Major Tom *Raging Reality *Revenge of Trouble & Strife *Thermidor 2 *Typhoon 2 Round 1 On the activate call, the six robots leaped into life. Raging Reality flipped Thermidor 2 straight over, with the lobster self-righting. Typhoon 2 ran into Kan Opener at full speed, but one of the sharp claws pierced the shell and stopped the robot from spinning. Breaking away, Kan Opener was attacked by Thermidor 2, who bounced it off the ground. Meanwhile, Typhoon 2 had not started spinning again, and Raging Reality flipped it from behind. The other robots continued to fight, but Typhoon 2 was immobile. Eliminated: Typhoon 2 Round 2 Thermidor 2 and Raging Reality began with flips on Major Tom and Kan Opener respectively. Thermidor 2 then charged into Major Tom, knocking a chunk of loose armour away. Revenge of Trouble & Strife spun around, no one challenging it. It then ran into Major Tom, causing it to flail sideways, and Thermidor 2 flipped Raging Reality over. Raging Reality self-righted and moved aside as Sir Killalot pushed the sluggish Major Tom into its CPZ. Revenge of Trouble & Strife collided with Raging Reality. Kan Opener reversed Raging Reality into the side wall, and Major Tom was cornered in the CPZ. Revenge of Trouble & Strife struck Thermidor 2's wheel. The two began to push and shove at each other, with Thermidor pushing Revenge of Trouble & Strife back but being caught by Dead Metal. However, it escaped when Revenge of Trouble & Strife attacked Dead Metal, raising it off the ground. Against all odds, however, Major Tom came back to life and hit the pit release, as Kan Opener dragged Raging Reality back towards the remaining three. It soon became evident that Raging Reality had broken down and Refbot counted it out. Kan Opener caught Revenge of Trouble & Strife and pitted it several seconds later, but it was the Knightmare boys who would be going home. Eliminated: Raging Reality Round 3 The four machines, on the most part bruised and battered, returned to the arena for Round 3. Revenge of Trouble & Strife and Thermidor 2 continued their skirmish, with Major Tom barging in for an attack. Thermidor 2 threw Revenge of Trouble & Strife over, but it landed on its wheels. Kan Opener seized Major Tom and pushed it away, and Thermidor 2 chased after the retreating Revenge of Trouble & Strife, whose spinner was not working. Thermidor 2 flipped Revenge of Trouble & Strife onto its back this time, where it could not self-right. Kan Opener pushed it onto the pit as it descended, where it hovered slightly. Thermidor 2 and Major Tom were occupied with each other, so Kan Opener pitted Revenge of Trouble & Strife just before Major Tom reversed in as well. Eliminated: Revenge of Trouble & Strife Round 4 Despite everything, Major Tom was still in the fight, and begun once more. Kan Opener tackled Major Tom, slamming it into the side wall. It moved away, only to have Thermidor 2 flip it into the side wall, where it lay on its rollcage, immobile. Kan Opener seized it and pushed it away, rolling it back onto its wheels, before pushing it into the angle grinders. It then ran into Thermidor 2, and pulled back, taking a blow from Major Tom's flywheel. Activating the pit, Kan Opener shoved Major Tom into the sidewall, where it took damage from Mr. Psycho's hammer and Matilda's flywheel. Parts of the shell and rollcage were ripped to shreds by the flywheel, and Major Tom, at long last, was counted out. More damage from the House Robots saw the top of Major Tom seriously destroyed, damage furthered by a gas cooker and final blow from Matilda's flywheel, leaving the once-proud Major Tom in pieces. Eliminated: Major Tom Final The final pair re-entered the arena for the final. Thermidor 2 tried to flip Kan Opener, but was caught by Kan Opener. With the grip on the wheel, Kan Opener shoved it into the side wall. Kan Opener release Thermidor 2 in order to escape the flame pit, only to dodge another flip and catch the lobster by the flipper. Thermidor 2 shoved Kan Opener into the House Robots, but the yellow machine escaped. Finally, Kan Opener seized Thermidor 2 and crushed its right wheel, causing it to spin in circles. The panel on Thermidor 2's flipped was peeled up, and Kan Opener grabbed Thermidor 2 once more, ruthlessly dragging it around the arena. As the timer began to count down to a judges decision, Kan Opener shoved Thermidor 2 into the open pit. Winner: Kan Opener Category:Annihilators Category:Robot Wars Extreme 2